


Something about past

by Vearpeace



Category: Life (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vearpeace/pseuds/Vearpeace
Summary: 是Lives的番外





	1. Chapter 1

在很长的一段时间里，David都无法确定，他人生中的哪一刻才是最让他绝望的时刻。是双手竭力抵抗却还是强行被带离操纵杆时，是躺在潮湿的地面上被异物侵入时，还是在冰冷的玻璃罩中看着尖锐的器具划开自己的身体时。现实似乎一次一次打破着他所能承受的极限，一次一次向他宣示着它的残酷。

他是个不幸的人。

但在这无人幸免的时代，也是能够为世界带来新的希望的存在。

救生舱坠落大气层的时候，David放弃了无谓的挣扎。都结束了，他，还有人类。他已经尽自己所能去拯救那个他并不喜欢的世界，但，还是失败了。

他任由绝望充斥着他的心脏，甚至不想去思考为什么Calvin没有杀了他，而是在狭小的空间部下细密的网状结构，看起来更像是要保护他免受坠落中的撞击。

感受到下落速度减慢并且缓和的时候他的心跳加快了。

一场顺利的降落该死的不合时宜的顺利。

他不由得又挣扎了起来，却无法移动。这挣扎在看到舷窗外的陌生面孔和他们试图开门的动作后激烈程度到达了顶峰，但结果并无任何不同。声嘶力竭的叫喊也不能阻止他们的动作。

在门被移开的那一刻他停止了所有动作，只是静静地看着他们。

他听到了其他的声音，像是靠近的渔船。

人类即将灭亡。他悲观地想。而他，大概要作为其中的“先驱者”了。

这样想着，他忽然发现了什么不对劲的地方。

Calvin并没有如他所预想在门开的那一刻就冲出去进行一番屠杀，相反，充斥着舱内的，压制着他身体的“东西”，似乎从打开舱门就维持着一种不变的形态，甚至不像活物。

难道是因为地球的空气环境进入了休眠？

David迅速否定了这个想法。它已经不再是培育箱中的状态，一个能在太空存活一定时间的生物又怎么可能因为地球环境而失去活性。何况空间站内的空气成分根本上也和地球大同小异。

渔民看到救生舱内的状况，大呼小叫着引来同伴想要一同将他救出。他的阻止不出意外的再次遭到忽视。第一个渔民踏入舱门时他的心提了起来然而什么都没有发生。

他心中的疑惑到达了顶点，但还是不断地让渔民离开。后者却只当他是因为意外而造成的神经错乱，将手伸向他。

就在此时，突变陡生。

原本静止的网状结构突然伸出一条细长的分支，在他看清它的移动前穿透了试图触碰他的那只手。那个渔民似乎一时间还无法对眼前的景象做出反应，直到疼痛传达到神经才叫了起来。随着惨叫声和舱外人不明情况惊慌的询问声，舱内的网状结构迅速收回，重组，仅仅几秒就恢复成了Calvin的样子，在所有人包括David反应过来之前，冲出了救生舱。

David没有动，虽然禁锢着他东西已经不在了。他望着救生舱的顶部，耳畔是惨叫声和惊恐的呼救声，脑海中充斥着三个字。

开始了。

不多时，舱外的声音消失了。一只触手探入舱门。Calvin没有直接离开，而是回到了救生舱。David闭上了眼，等待着死亡的到来。贴上来的触手却并没有穿透他的身体，而是将他缠绕了起来。他感觉到自己离开了地面，落入冰凉的海水中。他睁开眼。

Calvin正带着他在海上移动，从和救生舱的距离来看它的速度相当快。他已经看不清救生舱周围的景象，只有鼻端弥散的淡淡的血腥气提醒着他那里刚才发生了什么。

他不知道是否应该为此而松口气。

他放松自己的身体，甚至放空自己的思绪，任由Calvin带着他漂浮在海上。

不知过了多久，他们抵达了岸边。

他被Calvin带进了树林。他感觉自己像是已经只剩下了一具躯壳，对于死亡的恐惧已经消失在了在麻木之中。他不知道Calvin为什么没有杀死他，还把他带在身边，他也无法同它交流，进行询问。

夜幕降临时，Calvin找到了一个山洞，干掉了栖身在其中的野兽，并且留下了半只放到了David面前。

他看了看面前带着皮毛的半只血淋淋的狼尸，感到胃中那一丝饥饿迅速转化为了恶心。

绝对的黑暗中属于丛林的寒冷渐渐降临。David犹豫着是否要出去捡些树枝尝试生火不然他觉得不到天亮自己就会被冻死在这里结果还没摸索着走到洞口就被触手卷了回来。

预想中和地面的撞击没有到来，他像是落入了一个柔软又温暖的怀抱他立刻否定了这个突然出现在脑海中的比喻。

黑暗中他无法看到Calvin，缠绕着他的触手却为他带来了温暖。起码他不用担心被冻死了。David想着。但很快他就发现了可能比这更可怕的事。

他的宇航服留在了救生舱里，被海水浸湿的衣服在先前的行进中已经被风干。Calvin的触手从边缘滑入，贴着他的皮肤滑动着。

他放缓了呼吸，以沉默来应对。在触手挑开他的裤子向下探去时，他终于意识到了什么，顾不上可能存在的危险，挣扎了起来。

镇压一个人类还是一个由于长期待在太空而肌肉萎缩的人类的反抗对Calvin来说显然不是什么难事。剧烈的挣扎尽数被无形化解，Calvin的触手划过他的大腿，在经过双腿之间时像是察觉到了他动作一瞬间的软化，饶有兴趣一般的停留了片刻。

David终于忍不住咒骂出声：“该死……混蛋你，放开我！”屈辱和恐惧占据了他的内心。他能猜到Calvin想要做什么，但他不敢去想。那不是他所能承受的。

很快Calvin对此丧失了兴趣，触手继续游走。David松了口气，但他知道这只是暂时的。果然，它迅速地找到了新的兴趣所在。

触手顶端触碰到隐秘的穴口时David浑身的血液几乎凝固。恐惧和绝望让他无法进行思考，爆发出最为剧烈的挣扎但对于Calvin来说仍然是软绵绵的反抗。它试探地探入，柔软的穴肉和紧致之下的温度都让它十分满意，又推进了几分。被异物入侵的不适和疼痛让David流下了生理性的泪水，同时他忽然有了种哭泣的冲动。

他失去了他的队友们，和一个能够毁灭所有人的怪物回到了他一直以来想要远离的地球，而现在，他在丛林深处一个密不见光的山洞中，被一个外星生物操着。

他感觉一切都离自己远去了，然而这只是一个开始。Calvin像是发现了自己的动作可能对David造成的伤害，在不愿意损失这个人类的动机驱使下放缓了动作，同时分泌出液体以便更加顺利的进行。

David不顾可能会对自己造成更大的伤害，剧烈地挣扎，但他再次体会到了Calvin“全身都是肌肉”这句话的含义。

他被Calvin长长的触手和副翼禁锢着，激烈的动作没有让他伤到分毫，也没有产生任何的作用。

他绝望地看着眼前漆黑的虚无，机械地挣扎着，发出他自己也不知道内容为何的咒骂。一根触手塞到了他的口中，堵住了他的声音。

他忽然想到了Rory的死状，而此刻，他宁愿选择死去而不是承受这样的屈辱和折磨。

体内的触手突然撤离。他微微瞪大了眼睛，似乎还不能及时对这一变故做出反应，然而下一刻，一个似乎更为粗壮的物体顶在穴口，摩挲了几下后狠狠捅入。

David尖叫出声，疼痛让他失去了反抗的力气，粗大的器物钉在他的身体里，肆无忌惮地进出。

他如同一个溺水的人一般大口的呼吸着，脑中一片空白。全然的黑暗加强了身体上的感受，在疼痛之后的麻木中甚至生出了一分快感。他咬牙压下这令他感到羞耻的快感，却收效甚微。在空间站长时间的禁欲生活令他的身体承受不了过大的刺激，更别说是这未经开发的隐秘之处。

最终他在一个深顶之后喘息着射了出来，然而Calvin的动作还没有停止。他已经分辨不出眼前的黑暗是来源于现实还是因为他已经昏迷了过去。迷迷糊糊间他只感觉到有似乎什么东西进入了他的身体的深处，而后来不及进行任何的思考便陷入了全然的寂静之中。


	2. Chapter 2

David醒来时花了很长的时间才从模糊的视线中找回了自己的意识。

微弱的光线中飘浮着细小的颗粒。他分辨不出时间，是早晨或是下午。跟随意识逐渐苏醒的身体带来的疼痛唤醒了他的记忆，提醒着他发生了什么。

他一动不动地躺了许久，身下土地的潮湿和寒冷侵袭着他的体温，他却似乎一无所觉。

昏暗被突然射入的阳光打破，David下意识地侧头避开骤强的光线。手腕上缠上的细长物体让他不自觉地抖了一下，绕过他耳侧的触手带着温和却不可抗拒力度迫使他转过头来。

它的“脸”停在他的上方，“看”着他。

树林中。

David在杂草和掉落的枝叶中行走着。Calvin穿行在树木之间，身影时隐时现。看得出来它对于陌生的环境十分好奇并且凭借着自身强大的生理结构在其中畅行无阻。

看来它对地球的初步适应很好。这可不是个好现象。David想道。

长时间没有进食和前夜体力的过度消耗让他感到脚步虚浮，但依然支撑着前进。在情况未明的时候，他只能选择静静等待。现在，他是唯一能够接近Calvin而不被杀死的人――虽然原因未明。他也是唯一知道Calvin行踪的人――虽然他无法联系上任何其他人告知这一信息。他需要给自己找一些事情做才能短暂地忘却发生过的事情，以及即将可能发生的事情。监视Calvin――虽然从事实上来看，更像是他是Calvin随身携带的一个“宠物”。

窸窸窣窣的声音靠近。几个果子掉到了他的面前。他停下脚步，抬头，Calvin在他面前，见他盯着它，伸出触手向他推了推。

David叹了口气，俯身捡起其中没有毒的几个。

Calvin像是没有目标地在树林中移动着，有时会缠上他一起穿梭在枝叶间。他从一开始的强行压下喉咙中的惊叫到后来的见怪不怪。在最初的几次轻微的磕碰后Calvin小心了很多，他不再担心会被撞死在某个树干上或者被某个突出的树枝穿透胸膛，唯一的后果似乎就是高速移动带来的眩晕。

第三天的午后，他们来到了一条小河旁。他补充了水分后看着水中的影子。乱糟糟头发和短短的胡渣，在经过溪水的冲洗后露出了原本颜色的皮肤。不得不说，抛开心理状态，这几天在最初适应地球重力的稍为痛苦的过程过后，萎缩的肌肉得到舒展，森林的自然气息代替了空间站里冷凝水的味道，他的身体状况可能甚至比之前要更好了。

尤其是在第一天后，Calvin都没有对他进行“侵犯”。

他看着水中的自己有些走神，一旁的Calvin像是看出了他的恍惚，凑了过来。他摆了摆手，站起身来，腹部突如其来的一阵细密的疼痛让他膝盖一软跪在了地上。

潮湿的泥土作为缓冲，他并没有感觉到疼痛。Calvin冲过来缠住他的手腕，另一只触手抚上他的肚子。

他呆呆地看着它的动作。转瞬间就消失的陌生痛感像是他的错觉，但他知道不是。

一些破碎的信息掠过他的大脑，他强迫自己抓住它们，将这一切发生的事情背后，他所不能理解的缘由作为一道线索将它们串联起来，得到了一个可怕的想法。

上帝。

他的另一只膝盖也跪到了地上。

短暂的轻松终于如同不切实际的梦境一般破碎了。

他的猜想很快得到了证实。几天之后――他已经记不清是几天了――Calvin对他已经到了寸步不离的程度。越来越频繁的轻微却细密的疼痛，鼓起的腹部，种种迹象堆积起来，一点点打破了他最后的希望。

他在心中大笑。他早该想到，Calvin为什么会留下他，为什么会对他做出那种事。生物根本的本能之一就是繁衍，而他，显然是Calvin所选中的繁殖的容器。

两天后的傍晚，他产下了Calvin的“孩子”。

在它们离开身体时，David顾不上残留的痛感，他挣扎着看地上的东西。半透明的卵状物在地上滚动，然后迅速变色，皱缩，最终变成了一团又一团的死物。

他愣愣地看着，渐渐地笑了起来，牵动了身体引发了又一轮的疼痛，但他却感到了从救生舱坠落之后从未有过的愉悦。

它失败了。它无法在地球上产卵，无法繁衍后代。他将它带回了地球，但幸好，他没有为人类带来更大的灾难。

Calvin拨弄着地上几个干瘪的团子，不多时便又把注意力转回了David身上，触手缠了上去。他感到无所谓了，就算在此刻被它杀死也没什么遗憾的了，地上几个死去的卵就像是为他的队友，他的家人们复仇了一般，令他感到了一丝诡异的快慰。

他闭上了眼，长时间担忧和疲惫后的放松令他昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

Calvin没有杀死他。

这也在他的预料之中。

Calvin再次和他进行了交配的行为并在他体内产了卵。他比上次冷静了许多，甚至在心中冷笑。几天后他再次产下了一些一接触到空气就死去的卵，但Calvin似乎对它们失去了兴趣一般，只是在旁边停留了一秒就将注意力转回了他的身上。

Calvin还在继续强迫着他进行交配，并且频率要比先前还要频繁一些，虽然结果已经十分明显但它依然没有停止这一显然已经无意义的行为――按照Calvin所表现出的智慧来说，他应该知道这一点。

然而他已经不想去探究这其中的原因。

他的身体在一次又一次的产卵中日渐衰弱。Calvin对此焦虑不已――尽管他们之间无法交流，他依然可以看得出来。

他已经确定Calvin的后代不适宜在地球的环境下生长。这让他放下了最后的心。

这一切对他已经无所谓了。

他感觉自己是一个即将被废弃的器具，静静等待着死亡。

但在死亡到来之前，有人找到了他们。

比他想象中要慢了一些――他知道被找到只是时间的问题。Calvin带着他穿梭在林间，躲避着逐渐从四面包抄上来的人们。他认出那是军队。

Calvin在移动中依然将他保护得很好，连颠簸都尽量减少，但虚弱的身体仍然让他感到头晕。意识模糊间他本能地护住了腹部――稍为清醒之后他不禁嘲笑起自己荒诞的举动，但最终还是没有放下手。

地面上的人们在意识到自己面对的是一种多么强大的生物后开始渐渐不再限制对武器的使用。Calvin用副翼包裹住他，尽数挡下射向他们的子弹。飞速的移动中他模糊地看到包裹着自己的透明膜片上留下的子弹痕迹。

――原来它也会受伤。他胡乱地想道――应该会疼吧，即便是对于Calvin来说。

局势渐渐对他们不利。Calvin如果放下他独自面对这些人应当可以脱身吧。正模糊地这么想着，David感觉颠簸停止了，他被轻柔地放下――他瞪大眼睛调整焦距，看清Calvin正扯过树上的藤蔓将他层层缠住。

Calvin将他绑在了高处，随后独自闯入了地面的人群之中。

David望着密叶间残破的天空，听到下方传来的变得频繁的惨叫。极度的疲惫和虚弱下他放任自己的意识渐渐模糊――直到一个冰冷的东西抵住了他的额头。

他睁开眼。一个全身包裹在黑色防弹服中的人站在他面前，手中举着一把手枪，枪口正抵在他的头上。

David看着他――或者是她，忽地笑了。

他们发觉到了Calvin对他不合常理的“关照”，虽然不知原由为何，但这不妨碍他们对这一点加以利用。

他没有理会那随时能够结束他生命的武器，转头望向树下。他的身后传来一声暴喝。

树下交火减弱，所有人――连同Calvin都被吸引了视线。

David不知他该作何希望。他应当希望人类成功捕获Calvin并消灭它，但他发现事实上，人很难站在将上了膛的手枪抵在自己头上的人的那一边。

Calvin在第一时间做出反应，副翼在瞬间张开成了极具攻击性的网刺状――就像在救生舱中时，并且从某种角度上说，两次都是为了保护他――但他身后的人动作更快。那人单膝跪地，抓住他的头发将枪口顶在他的太阳穴上，向Calvin发出威胁。

这显然激怒了Calvin。它没有做出过激的举动，但David似乎听到了能够穿透森林的一声长啸――带着愤怒甚至恐惧，穿过耳膜直刺入脑中。他感到耳边一阵嗡鸣，胸腔中的振动似乎更为明显，像是感受到了它的情绪并为之所影响一般。但除他之外的人似乎都没有听到，仍然维持着原先的动作，严阵以待着。

David可以察觉到持枪人的声音平稳有力，但双手却带着一分不易察觉的颤抖。

在先前的交战中他们已经确定了Calvin对这个人类有着不知出于什么原因的特殊保护。他们推定出它的行动会受到该人安危的牵制，所以冒险采取了这一方案。但他们无法判断Calvin能否理解这一威胁的含义，以及是否清楚子弹击中人类头部所会导致的后果。

事实证明，他们的冒险是值得的。Calvin显然有所收敛，盘桓在树下没有进一步的动作。树上的人握紧了手中的枪，招呼着树下的同伴抓住这一难得的机会。

David只是冷冷地看着树下，看着Calvin最终还是收回了“武器”，任由人群包围住它。

而他在看到最后的结果前已经昏昏沉沉地陷入了黑暗之中。


	3. Chapter 3

他穿过空间站的通道，来到气闸室，和其他人一同协助Rory整理好宇航服，准备进入太空捕捉漫游者。

成功的喜悦过后，他们打开装有火星土壤样本的舱室，然而却没有看到预料中的画面。一个半透明的不明物体迅速地从里面窜了出来，在所有人做出反应前如同一道闪电扑向他们。

David蓦地睁开眼，胸腔剧烈地起伏，强烈的心悸让他甚至可以听到自己快速的心跳声。

他挣扎想要坐起来，浑身的酸痛却阻止着他。一人快步走近轻柔地按住了他。

“Jordan医生，请冷静一点，这里是安全的，但是你的身体状况还不适合进行移动。”

他避开按住他手臂的手，看向那人。是一个十分普通的护士。

他张了张嘴，却没有说出话来。护士心领神会地倒了水，按下旁侧的按钮让床升至一定的角度后递到他手上，后退一步微微垂下头道：“请您稍等，我去找Kent博士。”

David心不在焉地思索着那双睫毛遮盖下的眼睛中所努力抑制但仍流露出些许的他一时间无法分辨出是什么的情绪，喝光了杯中的水。喉咙的干哑减缓，他放下水杯，打量起周围的环境。

雪白的墙壁，精密的仪器，一尘不染的设施，像是个病房，但又有一种不同于病房的奇怪感觉。

还没等他想出什么结果，一个男人推门进入。

“你终于醒了，Jordan医生。”男人走到他床前，露出了一个笑容。

“你是……？”他沙哑着声音问道。

“你可以叫我Kent，你的主治医师，也是这个项目的负责人。”男人手插着口袋，自我介绍道。

“项目……？这是哪里？现在是什么时候了？”David皱眉，一连串的疑惑脱口而出。

他撑着床沿挣扎着想要起身，名叫Kent的男人上前一步按住他，看着他的眼睛，道：“Jordan医生，我知道你有很多问题，但鉴于你刚刚醒来身体状况还不稳定，我建议你先休息一天，有什么事可以明天再说。”

David摇了摇头。“我没事，有些事我需要知道。Calvin呢？”

Kent直起身，镜片上反射的灯光让David有一瞬间无法看清他的眼神。

“既然你坚持的话――距离你被救援，入侵者被制服已经过去了三天。这里是美国空军的秘密基地，鉴于这次行动属于最高机密内容，你被送往这里接受治疗和疗养。至于入侵者――就是你所说的Calvin，经过鉴定确认对人类具有极大的威胁，加上Miranda North医生发回地球的警告，组织在初步观察发现其必需食物和氧气才能存活后决定停止为其供给氧气，在采取措施五小时后确认死亡，尸体现在已经送到其他部门进行研究。”

随着最后一个字话音的落下，David卸下了所有的力气，瘫倒在了床上。

他微微仰头望着天花板，长时间紧绷的神经蓦地松懈下来，轻松似乎夹带着一些其他情绪，变得有些复杂了起来，不过他暂时选择忽略这一点。

结束了，都结束了。

只是和他预想中的感觉似乎有些不一样。

不知为何他的眼前突然出现了昏迷前Calvin在树下的身影，为了保护他而被抓――

他不能理解它的这一举动，或许是出于对后代的保护，虽然显而易见地，他并没有能力为它进行繁衍。

想到这里，他无意识地将手放到了腹部上。Kent注意到了这一动作，镜片后的眼神一闪，但没有说什么，只是站在一旁静静等待着。

David终于想起了什么，收回涣散的目光急切地问道：“你刚刚提到Miranda，她怎么样了？”

Kent垂下目光，放低声音说道：“很遗憾，Miranda North医生所乘坐的太空舱由于撞击发生故障，没能返回地球。”

David张着嘴，像是一时间不能理解这句话的含义。

过了好一阵子他才消化了这一信息。如果说空间站内发生的一切是惨剧，那么后来就像是场闹剧。他的计划，他选择牺牲自己与Calvin同归于尽，但最终将它带到了地球，而本该回到这里的Miranda却代替他消失在茫茫深空中。

许久之后他才从复杂的情绪中稍稍脱离，而屋中已经只剩他一个人了。

他忽然感觉到极度的疲惫，在这一切已经告一段落后只想一动不动地休息，即便连日的昏睡让他毫无困意，只是大脑放空地躺在床上。

次日醒来时他首先看到的是白色的天花板，侧过头后出现在视线中的是摆弄着仪器的Kent。

“嘿你醒了。”几个操作后Kent放下手中的工作来到床边，帮助David坐了起来。

结束了这一系列的动作后Kent站在床边，双手交叠在身前看着他，像是在用眼神询问他的情况，又像只是静静等着他开口。平静的眼神和温和的眉眼给了David一丝心安的感觉。

“我什么时候可以离开？”他首先问道。他不想待在这冰冷的病房里，虽然即便离开这里他也不知道该去哪里。

“关于这一点，Jordan医生，”Kent推了推眼镜，神色间认真了一些，“我想和你讨论一下关于你的身体状况。我们带回你的时候你的身体极为虚弱，可以说濒临崩溃的边缘，经过这几天的疗养已经脱离了危险但依然需要充足的调养和休息。并且在做全身扫描时我们发现――”

他的手指无意识地敲击着桌面，“我们发现，你的腹部中存在着极为微弱的生命迹象。我们有着诸多猜想但无法确定，我想Jordan医生你或许可以解答这一点。”

David沉默了片刻。这是一个无法回避的问题，无论出于哪一方面的考虑，他都无法隐瞒。

“那是――Calvin的后代。我想这一点也在你们的众多猜测之中吧。”

Kent眼神一闪，似乎想说什么但只是看着他，等待着他后续的解释。David继续道：

“不过我已经确定――Calvin的后代在地球上无法生存。或许是因为大气的原因或是其他因素，他们在接触到空气时就会全部死去。”

“所以，你们不必担心这一点。”

David死死盯着Kent，没有放过他任何一丝表情的变化。后者皱眉思索了片刻，而后露出了带着些轻松的表情，道：“这是个好消息，否则以它们的生存和适应能力，势必会对人类造成威胁。”

David没有出声。他想起了空间站里Hugh说过的话。

“虽然火星生物的威胁已经基本解除，但Jordan医生――你的身体状况仍然有待观察。我们无法确定它们的存在和生长会对你产生什么未知的影响，我们需要进行一系列的检查和采取一定的医疗措施来确保你的健康，毕竟你是这起事故中唯一的幸存者，我们需要知道更多的细节，而你的健康才能保证这一切。”

这番话足够合理，David没有说什么，只是点了点头。

接下来的几天等待着David的是轮番的检查。护士们躲闪的眼神和其中闪现的畏惧甚至厌恶的复杂情绪David选择忽略。或许在她们看来，“孕育”着火星生物的他已经成为人类中的“异类”了。

Kent有时会来看他，显然除了他的主治医师，作为“项目负责人”的他有着更多其他工作。David没有再和他谈及Calvin，他也就聪明地没有问，虽然David知道这只是时间问题，早晚他会坐在一间办公室或是审讯室中，详细地讲述一切的经过。

深夜时，面对寂静无声的墙壁和冰冷地运作着的仪器，他偶尔会想到树林中的夜晚。月光洒下透过层层枝叶投下光斑，远处传来虫鸣和野兽的声音――近处的全部被Calvin解决掉了。林间寒冷的夜风被包裹着他的宽大的副翼挡住，偶尔抬头还可能看到Calvin被遮挡在头顶薄膜下的“脸”，或许还正在“看”着他。

在稍为空闲且难得的较为轻松的时刻他曾经想过既然Calvin的每个细胞都具有着个体全部的功能那为什么还要演化出头部和类似于“眼睛”的存在。或许那也是火星生命存在的一种形式，或许它在某些程度上模仿了人类的结构――答案究竟为何不得而知，并且也没有机会知道了。

他的身体日渐好转，同时他们也成功地延缓了他腹中的火星生命的生长过程――按照Kent的说法，他们预备等到他的身体恢复到一定程度后再以伤害最小的方式将它们取出，以此来确保他最大的安全。

David在最初暂时地接受了这个说法，但随着时间的推移，精心配置烹饪的营养餐，每日例行的周密检查，心理咨询人员的数次谈话，都没有让他产生安逸的感觉，反而从内心深处的角落中渐渐滋生出了不安。

以“身体状况还不适宜进行过多的活动”和“秘密基地不能随意走动”为由，他的行动范围被限制在病房内，并且毫无疑问地，病房之外必然是重重看守。他开始觉得有哪里不对，但这一切又犹如一张严密的，毫无破绽的网，让他无从破解。

他突然睁开眼。属于夜晚的黑暗中本应只有仪器时而闪现的光点，但此时却多了一些其他光源。虚掩的门缝透露出一丝走道中的光线，同样随着它们落入屋中的还有隐约的人声。

他屏住呼吸，闭上眼集中所有的精力听着屋外的声音。他知道这间病房里有着严密的监控，即使是在夜间，而他最经常活动的地方，也就是他现在的所在之处正是监控的核心区域。他必须继续伪装睡眠。

在断断续续的对话中他认出了Kent的声音，还有另一个男人不时的低声回应。

“……情绪比较稳定，目前应该没有发现什么异常，身体状况良好，应该不会影响……”

“……依然处于不稳定的状态，不适宜进行任何的活体实验，只有看到样本的图像时才会有短暂的平静，只是随后会爆发出更大的攻击性。”

“是，防护设施万无一失。”

“……体现出的极强的学习能力让实验进行的很顺利。”

“就目前的情况来看……麻醉会影响卵的活性，挤压也有一定的可能对内部结构造成损害。”

“唯一的方法就是在样本清醒的状态下进行切割后取出……”

抓紧床沿的手指松开，耳边悉悉索索的声音渐渐远去。

第二日护士到来时他一如往常地朝她微笑，得到了勉强牵动的嘴角和躲闪的视线后David在对方转过身时将目光放到了一旁的医疗器械上。

如他所料，过于完善的安保措施让这里的人放松了警惕，并且感谢过去在军队和战友们闲暇时的交谈让他粗略知晓一些如何避开监控进行行动的诀窍。

他需要快速地收集，赶在他们发现之前完成这一工作。

计划进行的比他想象的要顺利。第三天傍晚，在最后一个医护人员离开后，他确定不会有人再来便拿上所有的工具来到监控的死角。

即便认为他尚未有所察觉，他们依然防范着可能发生的一切意外，病房中没有可供他使用的东西，所以他只能自己动手。他庆幸自己是一名医生，对医疗器具的熟悉程度足够支持他的计划。

这是他最后所能做的了。

看着手中的“成品”，他深吸了一口气，将手中细长柱状的坚硬物体缓缓推入体内，顶端带着一分冰冷的杀意寻找着那些还处于胚胎时期的外星生命体。

这是他能想出的唯一办法，粗糙且简陋。他不知道这能不能成功，但他别无他法。

这都是为了那些混蛋的人类，尽管他不知道他们是否值得他这样做。

他不能任由那些自以为是的人将全部人类的存亡作为他们所谓“研究”的筹码。

异物深入体内带来的不适和疼痛让他不得不想些什么来分散自己的注意力。然而他发现第一时间想到的竟是和Calvin在林间那段绝对算不上是美好的时候。

他在空间站度过了漫长的时间。他喜爱那里的寂静，让他暂时地获得了内心的宁静。机械运作的声音，金属的温度，冷凝水的气味，还有他的队友，家人，这一切他所适应和喜欢的存在让他极少会产生独自一人的无力感。但他忽然恍惚地意识到，在坠落地球到获救的那一段丛林生活中，即便他有过痛苦，绝望，但却不曾感受到孤独。而在这个地方，有着许多他的同类，他却从未有过真实感。

他又想起Miranda对Calvin的恨。虽然不像她一般确定，但他依然要做一切他所能做的，去消除人类的威胁。

实践比想象要困难得多。在警报响起，白色的房间转变成红色时，David意识到或许来不及了。

警卫破门而入的时候，他停止了动作。一股突然涌上的荒诞感盖过了羞耻。他忽然不知道自己在做什么，而这一切又有什么意义。

被按住时他的侧脸贴着冰冷的地板，却忍不住笑了出来。

他几乎笑到浑身发抖，警卫只是尽职地加大了力度令他动弹不得。直到一双黑色皮鞋停在他眼前。

他艰难地抬头，看到了Kent居高临下俯视着他的眼神。

平日里的温和尽数褪去，那张清瘦的脸上只剩下冷漠。

Kent摆摆手。手臂上的力道骤然卸去，他摔在了地面上。一件白色外袍被扔到身上。他抬头，只看到了Kent走到实验台旁的背影。

他默不作声地披上了它，这起码能让他看起来不这么狼狈。

“看来你已经知道了。”在屋中只剩他们二人时，Kent掏出钥匙把玩着，看着他道。

David靠坐在墙边，后脑抵着冰冷的墙壁。

“Calvin怎么样了？”

Kent低头露出了一个玩味的笑容：“看来你很关心那个怪物。当然，我们不可能杀了它，它身上具有着人类社会所能接触到的前所未有的东西，新的希望。我很遗憾它杀害了你的队友，并且对你做出那种事，”他露出了一个不加遮掩的轻蔑笑容，“但那不能否定它对人类的价值。”

David只是静静地看着他。

“不过，就目前看来，它的研究价值太过有限。我们对它进行了人类语言和部分其他知识的教学，它的学习能力超乎我们的想象，上帝我真想知道它是怎么做到的――”他流露出赞叹的目光，“只可惜，现在还不能解析出它发出的声波，无法解读它所传达的信息。至于其他更有价值的方面，作为一个已经成熟的个体它太过强大，对它进行活体研究所带来的风险是我们不愿意承担的。况且，”他看着David，露出了一个不怀好意的笑容，“我们即将拥有更加年幼的，更容易控制的‘研究样本’。”

David冷冷地看着他：“它们将会是所有人类的威胁，并且除此之外，你没办法永远控制Calvin。它会逃走，这只是时间问题。”

“那就不是Jordan医生，你所需要考虑的问题了。”Kent放下钥匙，“你现在唯一需要做的，就是顺利产下这一批研究样本。”

David已经不想和他进行交流，只是摇了摇头，低头扯出了一个充满嘲讽的笑。

“我知道，我知道，”他不紧不慢地踱步，语气带着几分装腔作势的抑扬顿挫，“你能牺牲自己来拯救他人，你可以选择和外星生物同归于尽，你是个英雄，但是――”他停在他面前，“在拯救全人类之前，先拯救你的朋友如何？”

David决定忽视他不明所以的话，但下一秒，出现在他眼前的东西让他瞪大了眼。

Kent收回了显示屏。

“Miranda North，疾病控制学家，在国际太空站执行任务期间遭到外星生物的攻击，试图乘坐救生舱返回地球却因为意外飞往深外太空，半个月后被漂行航线附近的飞船成功截获，由于长期缺乏氧气食物和水源现在依然处于深度睡眠状态。”Kent俯视着他，“你应该知道，只需要我的一个命令，她就可以永远继续地睡下去。”

David握紧了拳头。他想冲着那张脸挥上一拳，再一拳，看着他鼻梁上的眼镜碎裂在地上，高傲冷漠的眼神充满恐惧。他已经很久没有体会到这种愤怒的感觉了。

但他没有动。他知道那是徒劳无功的。

上一次他没能救成Miranda，但这一次，他可以。

Kent满意地看着他眼中的怒火渐渐熄灭，最终变成一片死寂。

不必再隐瞒伪装所为他们带来的好处是可以肆无忌惮地询问有关Calvin的一切细节，以及在David身上进行各种实验――和外星生物进行交配并孕育其后代的人类，同样具有着十分的研究价值。

而房间的层层防护也没有再隐藏在暗处的必要――David看着周围的透明玻璃，看似脆弱的存在却能抵挡住炮弹的轰击。

这里已经从病房变为了一间实验室。

实验品是什么则不言而喻。

David再次变得沉默，除去被询问时一言不发地待在床上，试图采取无声的抵抗，不过收效甚微。

他感受着身体中的生命日益长大。终于，在某一天的午后，他被送往无菌室进行消毒，随后进入到密闭的手术舱内。

如同Kent所说，为了最大程度保证外星生命的存活，他需要在完全清醒的情况下接受手术。

他被禁锢在手术台上，坚硬和柔软的材料交替着将他牢牢绑住。他看到玻璃罩外Kent兴奋的表情和那些戴着口罩的人唯一露出的毫无情绪的双眼。

刀锋划开皮肉的剧痛让他想要大叫，但卡在口中坚韧的物体让他只能发出模糊的呜咽声。他开始痛恨这该死的被调理得十分健康的身体，在极端的痛苦下依然能够保持清醒。他奋力挣扎，但禁锢着他全身万无一失的防护设施只让他产生了十分微小的移动。

透过泪水迷蒙的视线，他看到被机械手臂取出的白色卵状物，没有像以往一样迅速死去，而是含着生命的讯息被小心带离了他的视线。

他不知道什么时候迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，或是昏了过去。

作为一个应当已经被废弃了的“实验品”，他依然得到了很好的关照。手术没有留下什么不良的后果，除了在挣扎过程中导致的一些皮外伤。

在第五天时，Kent来到了病房。

科学家略显憔悴的脸上带着兴奋的神采。David一言未发，自他进门后就将视线定在了他右手上。

顺着他的视线，Kent将手中的小型培养箱举到眼前，流露出痴迷的神色。

“看，火星生物的后代，生命的奇迹。当然，也是――”他透过透明的箱体看向David，“你的孩子。”

David看着培养箱中的生物。它和幼年时期的Calvin很相似，几片还未生长成触手的薄翼贴在内壁上，可以清晰看到内部深色的脉络。

Kent将培养箱放下，面对David道：“十八例样本中十五例成功存活――这是人类的一次成功，也是科学的一次成功。试想它们会为人类科技带来多大的改变，甚至是飞跃。他们应当感谢你――为人类做出杰出贡献的David Jordan医生。”

David厌恶地转过头。Kent自顾自地说了下去。

“还有一个好消息。防火墙的成功加固让我们可以对入侵者进行直接的提取研究。虽然过程中损失了几个操作人员――”Kent耸了耸肩，“感谢他们为人类进步做出的贡献。总之，这一切是值得的。我们正在逐渐了解火星生物的构造。它们的细胞结构，运作方式，优势和弱点。这一切都将领导着世界科技的发展，带领人类进入一个新的纪元。”

David不再理会沉浸在美梦中的疯子，而是望着桌上的培养箱出神。

里面的小东西正从一个角落翻到另一个角落，像是在玩耍。小小的薄翼扫过内壁，不时拉出细长的丝线。

它就像当初在空间站的Calvin，幼小纤细，看上去像透明的蝴蝶翅膀一样，美丽而无害。

但在受到攻击时，又会毫不犹豫地进行反击，消灭一切对自身具有威胁的存在。

他发现他已经无法对它们产生恨意。不是因为它们来源于他的体内，而是经历了这一切的他，对这一场无声的斗争中的立场已经开始混淆。

他不再注意时间的流逝。一个星期，又或许是一个月，他再次见到了Kent。

科学家开门见山地说道：“三天后我们需要你参与一项关于入侵者的实验，我希望你能够配合。”

David有些意外。他没想到自己还有“用处”。

“如他们所说――‘对火星生物是否具有与人类相似的情感这一命题的研究’。”

“情感？”David低声重复道。

难得得到回应，Kent耸了耸肩。“谁知道呢，在把第一批样本放到隔离箱旁时入侵者始终没有显著的反应，但在看到你的视听资料时总是表现得格外活跃。”

“他们认为这相当地值得研究。――那些愚蠢的人――上帝知道，如果出了什么事还不是要我负责。”他看了眼David，带着威胁，“所以你最好配合这次的实验，不要出现什么意外。”

David不置可否。

然而不管他是否决定做些什么――事实上他也没这个打算――他都没有实行的机会了。

第二天的傍晚，他正坐在灯前阅读，骤然响起的警报声让他手指一滑，撕破了正在翻过的书页。

他抬头。纯净且冰冷的白色已经变成了闪动着的红色，预示着危险和灾难。响彻楼层的警报直刺耳膜，夹杂着远处渐次响起的隐约的惊叫声和武器的声音。

他起身，走到这个“囚禁室”的边缘，手掌贴上冰冷的玻璃。

这一天终于到来了。

在他的潜意识里这一天的存在早已确定，只不过是发生的时间未定而已。

他不知道等待着他的是什么，但他的内心十分平静。如果这里的所有人都死去，那么待在这里也只有死亡一个结局。或许在那之前他会被Calvin杀死，但是他更倾向于它会放过他这一可能，毕竟他已经可以推断出火星生物在未受到攻击时应当不会主动攻击人类――在一般情况下来说。

都无所谓了。

他回到床上，将双手枕到脑后，看着猩红的天花板，半晌后闭上了眼。

耳边不知何时已经恢复了寂静，尖锐的警报声也消失了，静谧的空间中只剩下他的呼吸声。

直到传来开门的声音。

他睁开眼。如同他为数不多的猜测之一，Calvin穿过房门来到玻璃前，灯光下红色的躯体像是染上了血迹，尽管他知道它可以吸收几乎一切的液体。

他没有感受到恐惧，只是坐起身来望着它。

Calvin的一只触手贴在玻璃上，朝向他的方向。

“Calvin。”仿佛呓语一般的低声轻唤迅速飘散在了空气中。

他不确定这一声下意识的呼唤是否能够穿过厚重的防弹玻璃，但Calvin似乎听到了。它开始击打玻璃，但显然无济于事。很快它停止了这一冲动的举动，来到房屋角落的控制台旁，用触手在上面几番操作后不耐烦一般啪地甩到一旁的墙壁上，随后转身离开房间，片刻后再归来时，David隐约看到其中它的一只触手似乎卷着一个像是断肢一样的东西。

他看着长久以来囚禁着他的玻璃房间的大门打开，Calvin从控制台旁穿过入口来到床侧，在他面前展开副翼。

宛如巨型树叶的透明膜瓣在他眼前伸展扩张。通常来说人类看到这副景象应当会本能地感到不安和恐惧，但David没有。

他知道这不是为了示威或是杀戮。

他没有反抗，任由它们将自己包裹起来，随后是快速且平稳的移动。

半透明的膜瓣和深色的脉络透进的红色消失，取而代之的是朦胧温和的暮色。

被光晕和柔软包围着的David在回到地球后第一次感受到了完全的安宁和放松。

在轻微的颠簸中，他闭上了眼，任由自己的意识坠落，直到被柔和的黑夜包围。


	4. Chapter 4

第一缕光线落入眼中时，David几乎以为自己回到了刚坠落地球的那段时候。

他望着眼前的景象愣了许久。

微凉的晨风中树影晃动，鸟鸣声萦绕在树冠之上，森林的味道弥散在空气中进入肺部洗去积郁的消毒水气味。一片树叶从高处落下，在空中打着旋落在他的眼睛上。

他抬手拿开，看着绿色叶片上印刻着的脉络，在斑驳日光的背景下透着浅淡的光泽。

像是生命的象征。

他想起Miranda曾问他待在空间站那么长时间，是否思念地球上的淡水，树木。

当时他没有明确地回答，但现在，他真切地感受到他正被这一切的自然所打动着。

他的目光似乎透过了眼前投向远方在那层叠枝叶后面，蓝色天空的遥远之外，漂浮在太空中他或许永远也无法回到的旧所。

唤回飘远思绪的是贴上手腕的柔软物体。David一个战栗，下意识地想要甩开，然而突然出现在脑海中的声音让他愣住了。

“你还好吗？”

他瞪大了眼，惊讶得猛地坐了起来，僵硬的身体没能保持平衡向后倒去。

柔软的触手绕到身后，托住他轻轻放下。

他望向一旁的Calvin。

“是你？”

“你……可以说话？”

“我们发出的声音人类无法听到，但我可以通过这种途径和你交流。”

那个声音再次响起。

无法追踪来源，就像凭空出现在脑海中一般。

他低头看着贴在手背上的触手，有些出神。

“他们教我学习了人类的语言和一些知识，我也从你这里学到了一些，现在我可以和你进行交流了。”

“你还好吗？他们似乎伤害了你。”

触手顶端轻轻抚过手腕上的疤痕，那是手术中的铁铐留下的。疼痛早已消失，并且在他所经历过的事中也不值一提，但Calvin的动作却近乎小心，像是怕勾起旧伤，又像是想要抚平他曾经受过的伤痛。

David怔怔地看着它。

他突然有种流泪的冲动。

他的同类伤害他，利用他，将他绑在手术台上，切开他的身体只为了得到所谓的“外星生物研究样本”。而Calvin，这一切的根源，杀死他的队友，将“外星生物”放入他体中的存在，把他救了出来并且问他“还好吗”。

有什么东西从胸口涌出堵在喉咙。他抬手放在眼睛上，挡住了日光，挡住了他看向Calvin的视线，挡下了从眼中抑制不住流露出的情绪。

日头升到半空的时候，David坐在树下。垫在身下宽大的叶片隔绝着泥土和潮气，他抬头，后脑抵在树干上，望着高处的层叠枝叶，和穿行在其间的Calvin。

不多时，Calvin回到树下，张开触手将一堆果子放在他面前。

David弯腰从中挑选出可以食用的，把另外几个推到一边。

Calvin显然理解他的行为，并且主动地“解决”掉被剩下的那些。

他下意识地想要阻拦，手伸一半意识到什么默默地收了回来。

一个喝掉冷却液的存在显然不需要担心会被几个有毒的果子毒死。

地上只剩下果核时David站在林木之间，望着满目错落的绿色有着片刻的茫然。

但这茫然很快被缠上他腰间的触手打断了。

夜幕降临时，他推开再次打算把他包成一个茧的Calvin，拾了些树枝生了火。

Calvin在一旁似乎为他刚才的拒绝有些低落。David则看着眼前跳跃的火光出神。

他隐约觉得有哪里与先前不一样了，但那感觉又转瞬即逝让人捉摸不到。

白天他们再次行走在林间。David觉得这场景十分熟悉，但又似乎有些不同。

休息的间歇David靠坐在树下望着明亮的天空，突然之间日光似乎透过了层层阴霾照进心底，照清了一些他先前看不明白的东西。

在刚回到地球的那段时日中，最初的时候他浑浑噩噩地期待着可能会存在的获救和解脱，后来他在安详的绝望中等待死亡。那时的他就像任人摆布的行尸走肉，他的希望，他的思想寄托在别的地方，而不是眼前的痛苦。

而现在，那些曾经他所寄托的所在对他来说已经支离破碎不复存在，他不得不回到现实中。

已经不再那么可怕的现实。

而现实，从来都存在着许多问题。

不得不说，作为密林生存的同伴，Calvin近乎完美。原本应当危机四伏的森林生活变得几乎毫无难度了起来。

只是依然有一些美中不足。

比如他可不想永远只吃野果。

无际夜晚中唯一温暖的光源旁，David坐在火堆前，翻烤着手中的野兔。猎物自然来源于Calvin，火焰和工具则出自他的手笔。

被炙烤出的香气逸散开来。David瞥到一旁有些好奇的Calvin，将手中的树枝伸到它面前。

Calvin犹豫着伸出触手，撕下一块肉“吃”了下去。下一刻它的副翼微微张开，小幅度地挥动着触手像是在表达喜悦和赞扬。

David被Calvin的表现逗乐，低低的笑声混杂在火焰的哔剥声中。

低垂的视线中一只触手轻轻抚上他的嘴角。他听到一个声音道：

“David笑起来，很好看。”

他愕然抬头，撞上了Calvin看着他的“双眼”，柔软的触感还贴在他的脸颊上。

他不记得自己上一次笑是在什么时候，或许是成功拦截漫游者时，又或许是他们成功从火星土壤样本中的细胞培育出Calvin时。

总之，那于对他来说，都是十分遥远之前的事了。

他没有说什么，只是垂下眼睫，沉默地转动着手中的树枝。

第一场雨过后，David坐在树枝上，仰头倚着树干，望着摇动枝叶间清透火红的天空。

一只触手绕过他的肩膀，顺着手臂向下，勾住他的手指。

Calvin很喜欢这样。肢体上的接触让它能与他进行交流，他也从几天前下意识地躲闪到现在渐渐变得不再抗拒。

他知道Calvin不会伤害他。

他不知道这一交流方式否适用于所有人类，还是仅仅只有他。

他也不想深究为什么对于Calvin来说，他似乎是“特殊”的。

将另一只手枕在脑后，他看着最后的天光渐渐暗淡，消失。

他想起小的时候，母亲会拉着他的手在傍晚时分坐在草地上看日落，而父亲则会在天还未亮的时候带着他爬到山顶看日出。

“可惜这里看不到日出。”他喃喃道。

指间的力道收紧了一下，随即恢复如常。

当夜从睡梦中被唤醒的David迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。

“Calvin？”他低声询问道。

一片漆黑中Calvin只是轻轻拉着他的手臂。David不明所以地起身，跟随着手腕上的力度向前走去。

出了山洞，暗淡的光线并没有让David感到不适。他被Calvin带到树下，停住脚步正想开口询问腰间却突然一紧，下一秒便离开了地面。

这对他来说不算陌生，但残留的朦胧睡意被突然打破让他下意识地抓紧了环住他的触手，掠过耳边的风声夹带着他的心跳声。

到达树顶时他已经差不多完全清醒了。微凉的夜风吹在脸上，David吸入一口清冽的空气，忍不住低头看了看。

这个高度让他有点发晕。

他看向Calvin。后者的触手环在他身后，带着轻微的力道推着他。顺着它的示意，David从宽大纠缠宛如平台一般的枝杈上站起身，拨开上方最后一层树叶。

阴霾仿佛一瞬间全部坠落脚下，浅淡的光线在天空飘浮着，毫无阻挡的视角中是仿佛蔓延至天际的林叶。在绿色海洋的尽头，微弱的光芒正悄悄升起。

David不由自主地放轻了呼吸。

一条弧线出现在地平线上，随之降临的第一道晨光顿时间洒满了目之所及的每一个角落，透过薄雾，透过尘埃，穿透漫漫长夜积累的水汽和阴霾，唤醒沉睡中的世界。

David仿佛听到了密林苏醒，冰河解冻的声音。带着湿意的空气洗濯过胸膛，带走了长久以来积郁其间的沉重和压抑。有什么东西在不为人知的角落里被悄然唤醒。

清晨残留凉意中温热的呼吸间，缠绕在腰际柔软却坚定的触感中，David将视线从万丈晨光移向身后的Calvin。

他握住护在身侧的触腕，看着Calvin的“眼睛”道：

“谢谢你。”

David从未想过有朝一日他会和一个外星生物在密林深处过上平静安宁的生活。

然而事实看来确是如此。

白天他们在树林中穿行，不是为了逃脱，而像是旅行。在他的数次抗议后Calvin终于不再毫无征兆地将他“绑”到空中虽然在某些时候确实能够带来一些“惊喜”。

夜晚他们停下脚步，阴雨天便在山洞中听着外面的雨声，火焰驱散了黑暗，暖意代替了寒冷。星月晴朗的天气便栖身于夜空之下，望着枝叶间闪动的万千星辰那是Calvin所来自的地方，也是他曾经的“家园”。

Calvin的体温能够随着环境的改变而变化，这让David经常很是满意。在一段时间里他曾经下意识地抗拒Calvin的触碰由于一些他不愿回忆的过去。只是Calvin一直以来都没有任何的逾界的举动，只会在他没有表示出拒绝时缠绕上他天知道生长到现在体积的Calvin有多重或是在一些夜晚张开副翼将他包裹住，为他挡去挟带着潮湿寒气的夜风。

在被“囚禁”的一段时间里，他的精神状态相当差，甚至需要依靠安眠药才能入睡。尽管已经脱离了那个噩梦，在最初的一些夜晚里，David依然会在夜间盯着星斗移动，无法入眠。这种时候Calvin则会“躺”在他身侧，用触手轻轻缠绕住他的手指，没有任何言语上的交流，但传递过的温度从指尖渐渐扩散至全身，无声地进行着安抚，告诉他那一切已经都成为过去，而未来不会再有类似的事情发生。

比失眠更为长久和坚固的是时而造访的噩梦。在梦中，有时是Rory被漫游者击中消失在太空，有时是成功将Calvin带入深外太空却在舷窗中看到另一架救生舱在即将进入大气层时爆炸为熊熊火光，有时是玻璃罩内明晃晃的手术刀突然改变方向插进他的心脏。

他从噩梦中惊醒，胸膛剧烈起伏，梦中的景象仿佛还在眼前，有片刻他甚至不能分清虚幻和现实。身侧贴上的温度让他稍稍拉回了神智，圈住身体的触手轻轻拍打着他的胸口，试图驱散那些可怕的画面，提醒着他那都不是真实的，眼前他的所见所感，才是真实的。

呼吸平复后，David低头握住安抚着他的触手。掌心不同寻常的触感吸引了他的注意力。借着透过枝叶的零星月光，他看到横在他胸前的触手上斑驳着许多痕迹，就像是人类的伤疤一般。

他想要仔细查看，Calvin却轻轻抽了出来，另一只光滑的触手揽了上来。

David的动作停滞了一下，没有强求，只是垂下了眼睫。

Calvin时常做出和一些人类相似的举动，诸如面对他隐藏自己的伤疤此类。这从某种方面来说也足够合理，毕竟它从“幼年”时期开始，就和人类待在一处。那些举动，他想，或许是智慧生命体共通的表现。

他又想起Kent的话。

关于Calvin是否具有“与人类相似的情感”。

他不是这方面的科研人员，就算他是，没有确切的研究方案和仪器也不能得出任何结论。

就算这些他都具备，关于“情感”这种命题，本来就很难作出定论。

虽然，即便以上的条件都不成立，他也感到，他或许隐隐地知道答案。

确定的答案。

他闭上了眼，片刻后纷乱的念头消失在温暖的怀抱间再次降临的睡意之中。

天气渐渐转暖的时候，David蹲在河边清洗稍长的头发和蓬乱的胡须。

抹去脸上的水珠，David看着水中的倒影。

长时间的不经修剪让他看上去有些不修边幅。半张脸隐藏在胡须之中，眼睛被垂下的头发挡住。

David将额前的碎发撩至头顶，想着应该找个办法整理一下。一旁Calvin凑了过来。它似乎对人类从面部生长出毛发这一现象分外地感兴趣。

David无奈地任由它在他的脸上好奇地摸索。触手穿过胡须挑起一缕垂在耳边的头发，像是在对比两处毛发的不同之处。

片刻后Calvin稍稍退开。

然后他听到熟悉的声音道：

“David这样，也很好看。”

他愣了一下，翻了个白眼拍掉脸上的触手，并且暗自庆幸有胡子的遮挡看不出太多的脸色。

他们继续在林间行进。在夏日即将到来之际，他们在密林深处找到了一个小木屋。

David推开门，被扬起的尘土呛得咳了几声。

地上积蓄灰尘的厚度表示这里被废弃已久。屋内陈设简陋，只有床和桌子，以及和一个简陋的壁炉。

David进入昏暗的屋中，走到对面，伸手拨开墙上的蛛网，手掌贴在陈年旧木上。

窗户吱呀着被推开，夕阳柔和的余晖洒落在屋中的地上，将被脚步带起的尘埃照映清楚。

他转身，在透过窗口散落的日暮残光的背景下看向门口的Calvin。

在David把木床上的尘土擦拭干净准备进行下一项工作时，腰间缠上的触手吸引了他的注意力。他回头，目之所及是一尘不染的房间。

David：“……”

Calvin与生俱来的强大能力让很多对人类来说耗时耗力的事对它都十分简单。这让David经常有种坐在旁边看着它做事的冲动。但他不喜欢闲下来，他希望为自己的生活做出努力。

弯月爬上天幕的时候，David躺在干草铺成的床上望着房顶，腰上横亘的熟悉重量，鼻端干燥的木头气味让他很快地陷入了睡眠之中。

次日清晨David醒来，意外地没有看到Calvin。他撑起身向床下看去，发现它正横在地上，一只触手还搭在床沿一动不动。

他不禁失笑。作为火星生物，Calvin的作息不同于人类。它可以长时间保持清醒的状态而不影响行动和反应能力，也可以在受到外界刺激时选择进入长期深度睡眠来进行自我保护就像在空间站时一样自从来到地球，或许是为了适应地球的昼夜交替，Calvin的作息也发生了一定的改变，在一定程度上接近了地球上的生物。

他小心地翻下床，绕开地上的Calvin，来到门前。

熟悉的林间晨光随着打开的门渐次撒入。鸟鸣声和晨风吹动树叶的细碎声响响在耳畔。

他已经经历过许多个这样的清晨，而今日他感受到了一些新的东西。

一些前所未有的生机和希望。

房屋前任主人留下为数不多的物品中有几样能够派上用场。抽屉里木柄已经开始发烂的小刀，墙上挂着的两把猎枪经过他的调整之后勉强能够使用，只是子弹所剩不多。

David在小河边刮掉了胡须，头发则在脑后粗略地绑了起来。

日头晴好的天气，David心血来潮地提上猎枪，回忆着有些生疏的技艺，在浪费了两发子弹后射中了一只躲在树间的麋鹿。将枪托拄在脚边，他得意地瞥了瞥一旁的Calvin。

在日复一日似乎相同又似乎不同的日子里，屋内的墙壁挂上了第四条藤蔓，从中生长出的绿意和花朵让最初破败的小木屋越来越有人的气息。

在David发现第三种可以作为调料的草叶时，夏日悄然来临。

正午猛烈的阳光随着时间的推移渐渐缓和，到了傍晚懒洋洋地挂在枝头。David靠着身后混合着泥土的石块，双肘撑着河沿，抬头望着躲过层叠枝叶跌落在他身侧的柔和阳光。

他闭上眼，感受着落在眼睑上温暖昏黄的光线，有些昏昏欲睡。手臂上突然传来的触感让他一个战栗，猛地睁开了眼。

“Calvin？”

他有些意外。以往这种时候Calvin都不会靠近，当下它的举动让他有些紧张，下意识地绷紧了身体。

Calvin没有做出回应，只是默不作声地划过有些僵硬的皮肤，沿着手臂的线条延伸向下，没入水面，停留在他的腰腹间。

触手在水中漂浮了片刻，像是有些犹豫，随即轻轻地触碰上他腹部的皮肤。

David低头，心情顿时有些复杂。

在他的腹部间横亘着一道伤疤，尽管随着时间的推移已经淡去不少，但无疑会在余生都陪伴着他。记忆中的疼痛虽然远去，但早已深深地印刻在了他的脑海之中，永远也不会忘记。

只是终究都过去了。

像是一种默契，在这几个月间无论是他还是Calvin都没有提起过被成功培育存活的它的“后代”们。毫无疑问，Calvin应当将它们一同放了出来。十数个火星生物进入人类社会，即便只是幼年时期，按照当初Calvin的生长速度，会引起怎样的混乱也不言而喻。

它们，对于人类来说，是培育成功的“实验品”，是进步历程中的“附带风险”。

他曾经尽他所能去避免这一切的发生，但一人之力，终究不足以对抗人类的本性。

不知为何，David似乎感受到了愤怒，不是出自于他的心里，而是来源于Calvin，像是从皮肤相接之处传递而来，又或者只是他的错觉。

他轻轻拉住Calvin，掌心包裹住触手顶端。

Calvin抖动了两下，副翼慢慢张开环住他，头部抵在肩膀之上，像是一个拥抱。

David抬手，在半空中停滞片刻，轻轻拍了拍它。

夕阳消失在天空之中，夜色随着林间的凉意降临。David活动了一下有些僵硬的身体，扯了扯身上的触手。

Calvin动了动，没有放开。David无奈地撑起身体，却被悄然滑下的触手触碰到敏感部位，手腕一软跌了回去。

身后隔着一层薄翼，撞击到河岸的石子并没有让他感受到疼痛，只是身下传来的奇异触感让他登时有些慌乱。

David撑住手边凸起的石块，皱眉道：

“Calvin……！”

失去冷静的尾音变成了呻吟，缠绕住下体的触手让David的脑海有了一瞬间的空白。

Calvin显然不会因为他的失神而停下动作。环在肩上的两条触手向下蔓延，缓慢而又带着占有欲的力度在经过胸前的凸起时察觉到了David一瞬间的僵硬，饶有兴趣地停留逗弄着。它像是对人类这一被抚摸后会变硬的部位很是好奇，胸膛后渐渐增强的振动也吸引着它。

Calvin知道，在那里的东西叫做“心脏”，是人类生存至关重要的器官之一。

它喜欢这种感觉。感受David的心脏在它的抚摸之下跳动着，看着他的身体因为它的动作产生反应。

与此同时，下方的触手也没有停下动作。触腕卷上已经稍稍抬头的阴茎，施加着不轻不重的力道。

这刺激对于David来说过于强烈，久不经人事的身体在Calvin的动作下迅速地被撩拨起了反应。

David压下溢到喉咙的呻吟，努力平复着声音。

“Calvin，你不能……”

“David.”

出现在脑海中声音比以往更加柔和，像是情人间的低语，在平静的表面下涌动着呼之欲出的情感和欲望。

David一时间有些发愣。

一个闪神间，他错过了最后反抗的机会。

胸前的触手离开凸起向下探去。缠住阴茎的触手抚弄着，微凉的河水和触手的温度形成的反差间，一股酥麻的感觉从小腹升起。David感到双腿有些发软。他摸索着想找一些支撑物，入手却是熟悉的柔软。

Calvin的触手绕到David身后，嵌入他的手指间，将他揽住，支撑着他在水中站立。

阴茎上的抚慰不急不缓地进行着。这让David得以吞下喉咙中的呻吟，尽管这对他来说十分煎熬。

另一只下滑的触手则顺着腰侧来到他的身后，找到隐秘的入口在周围徘徊着。

David顿时绷紧了身体，下意识地抗拒着。Calvin没有急于采取行动，而是耐心地在入口处打着转，同时剩余的触手抚摸着他的身体。

起伏的胸口，平坦的小腹，以及大腿内侧敏感的皮肤。

游走于全身的触感让David的呼吸越发急促，尤其是前方正缠着他套弄着的触手。

触腕环绕住发硬的阴茎撸动着，不经意间扫过顶端的小口，骤然带起的快感让David身体一软，破碎的呻吟从嘴角溢出。

Calvin趁着这一刻的放松，抵在穴口的触手稍稍用力，挤了进去。异物侵入的感觉让David下意识地收紧了后穴，但那没能阻止Calvin的继续进入。

隐秘的地方被逐渐扩张，不适中渐渐升起了一丝奇怪的感觉，混杂着羞耻感让他的大脑开始混乱。

他张了张嘴，一句“Calvin”最终出口时只剩下绵软无力的呻吟。

体内的触手像是在回应他的呼唤，缓缓推进至深处后停住，没有急于退出，而是转动着角度按压向各个方向。

David感觉体内像是在被“抚摸”着，每一个角落都得到了“照顾”。他不仅赤裸着身体被Calvin“拥抱”，抚摸，连他的身体里也被Calvin那无处不在的视觉神经“注视”着。

这样的认知让David顿时涨红了脸，连带着身体似乎也变得更加敏感。

Calvin的头部依然埋在他的肩膀上。颈窝传来细碎的陌生感觉，像是亲吻。攀上脊背的触手缓慢地移动着，勾勒出骨骼的轮廓。

David感觉他已经失去了任何反抗的力气，只能任由原始的欲望吞噬他的身体，甚至灵魂。

埋在体内的触手触碰到某一点。突如其来的强烈快感在David脑海里猛然炸开。他抑制不住地呻吟出声，瘫软在Calvin的“怀抱”中。

注意到他不寻常的反应，Calvin反复戳弄着那一块区域。接连袭来的快感几乎将David淹没。他想让Calvin停下，但溢出嘴角的只是破碎不成语句的呻吟。他仰着头大口地喘息着，透过眼前的水雾目无焦距地望向前方，泪水不受控制地顺着眼角流下，在跌入水面前被Calvin接住。

Calvin轻柔地抚摸着David的脸颊，为他擦去脸上的泪水，埋在体内的触手却带着十足的力道“攻击”着他最为脆弱的地方。

David甚至觉得他会在这无尽的快感中昏迷过去，但Calvin的动作将他一次又一次的从昏暗的边缘拉回，让他无从逃离，只能承受着这美妙的折磨。

在灭顶的快感中，David沙哑着嗓音发出无意义的呻吟，最终在一阵颤抖后射了出来。

Calvin环住怀中瞬间瘫软下来的身体，恋恋不舍地抽出了触手。它的人类仿佛失去了神智一般，目光空洞地望着前方，手臂无力地垂下。

高潮的余韵占据着David的大脑，让他无法进行任何的思考。身体的酸软更让他一动也不想动。他似乎迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，又似乎只是闭了一下眼睛。再睁开眼时，映入眼中的是熟悉的环境。

Calvin撑在上方，“看”着他。刚刚恢复运作的大脑还没有判断出是应该露出一个笑容还是应该一脚把它踹下去时，Calvin就蓦地俯下身，将他压入了柔软的干草中。

David瞪大了眼睛，一瞬间出现在脑海中的只有一个念头。

该不会……还要来？

事实迅速地证明了他的猜想是正确的。在粗大的物体抵在穴口上时如果还有力气的话David发誓他一定会爆上一句粗口，但现在他连一根手指都不想抬起。

并且很快，他连去想这些的精力都没有了。

即便是经过充分扩张的穴口，依然很难将比先前的触手还要粗大的器物完整地吞进去。David抓紧身下的干草，倒抽着气，试图放松本能紧绷的肌肉，缓解撕裂般的疼痛。察觉到他的状态，Calvin放缓了动作，触手缠绕上四肢，抚慰着他的身体。

轻柔的爱抚让David不自觉地放松了下来。停留在体内的器物重新动了起来，不再是缓慢的推进，而是一鼓作气直接推至底端。

David闷哼一声，下意识地咬住下唇，舌尖蔓延开一丝血腥味。

柔软的触手攀上嘴角，描摹着唇线，细小的血丝消失在触手顶端，随后进一步地撬开David紧闭的唇齿，搅动着人类的口腔。

David含糊地发出抗议，但显然无效。触手划过口腔上壁，在不会阻碍呼吸的前提下塞满了他的嘴巴，追逐逗弄着柔软湿润的舌头。

来不及吞咽的津液顺着半张的嘴角滑下，留下一道微凉的痕迹，但填满另一张“嘴”的炽热物体带来的温度又让他觉得整个人像是要燃烧起来一般。

被撑得满满的肠壁紧紧包裹着入侵的异物，他能清晰地感觉到体内物体的轮廓和纹路。在稍加适应后，疼痛缓解，取而代之的是一种微妙的酸胀感。

动作的停滞让David小幅度地拧动身体以表达不满。察觉到他身体的变化，Calvin再次动了起来。粗长的器物退到穴口后又重重顶入。David发出含混的呜咽声。经历过一轮高潮的身体更加敏感，细微的痛感夹杂着强烈的快感几乎将他吞没。

湿热的肠道随着抽插的动作收缩，像是抗拒又像是在挽留。在激烈的顶弄中不知是肠液还是Calvin分泌出的体液濡湿了身下的干草，皮肤上潮湿粘腻的触感令人感到不适，但此时的David显然顾不上这些。

口中的触手抽出，他终于得以顺畅地呼吸，也不必再压抑喉间的呻吟。从颈间滑下，连同其他的触手游走于皮肤之间，寻找着这具身体的敏感点，加之后穴中抽插着的性器，和不时在脑海中响起的低沉的呼唤声让David在顷刻间溃不成军。

他已经分辨不出眼前的昏暗是窗外降临夜色的投映还是过于激烈的性事让他已经开始有些神志不清。

世界的一切似乎都已经离他远去。在接连袭来极致的快感中，他急促地喘息，呻吟着，最终再次射了出来。

骤然的释放让David在瞬间卸下了所有的力气。残留的快感让他颤抖，然而长时间的“运动”让他顾不上还留在体内的东西，片刻间便被极度的疲倦吞噬。

次日David是被浑身的酸痛唤醒的。

他一动不动地躺在床上，一分钟后完整地回忆起了前日事情的始末。

他侧过头，看到视线范围内地上散落的干草。屁股下面的潮湿提醒着他前夜激烈的“战况”。

还有腰部断裂的一般的感觉。

他撑着床板艰难地坐了起来，低头看看缠在身上一动不动的Calvin，沉默了片刻后黑着脸爆发出前所未有的力气将它拽了下来，而后做出了前一天他就该做出的举动。

他抬脚，把Calvin踢到了床下。

被“吵醒”的Calvin在地上滚了两圈清醒了过来。

两只触手扒上床沿。在沉默地对视了将近半分钟后，Calvin充分地发挥了自身族群的优势，在David看清它的动作之前就迅速地扑了上去，死死地将他缠住。

David板着脸把箍在身上的触手往下掰，但收效甚微。脑海中反复响起的声音和光裸的皮肤接触间不小心唤醒的一些回忆让他的动作更加失去了力气。

他感到脸上有些发烫。

一定是夏天到了天气变热的缘故，不然就是昨天在河水里泡得太久生病了。

David心不在焉地想着。


End file.
